1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for testing a semiconductor device to be tested, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for testing non-contact pads of a semiconductor device to be tested.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are commonly tested before installation of a printed circuit board. A conventional apparatus for testing a semiconductor device to be tested comprises an insulating body and a plurality of terminals. The terminals are disposed one the insulating body. One end of each terminal can make the required electrical connections to the pads of leads on the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is electrically connected directly to the printed circuit board, and capable of simulating the situation as if the semiconductor device is connected to an application circuit. This requires the semiconductor device to be placed in the test device under test conditions to allow for both testing of the semiconductor device and checking terminals connections. Given the high volume of the semiconductor devices to be tested, it is preferable if the semiconductor devices are adaptable to automation operation.
Particularly, the conventional apparatus is classified by the form of the terminals. A first conventional apparatus for testing a semiconductor device to be tested comprises an insulating body and a plurality of stamping terminals. The stamping terminals are disposed on the insulating body, and have good flexibility. The first conventional apparatus has the following disadvantages. The thickness of the stamping terminals is limited, so the apparatus has smaller conductive area and is unable to be applied to a semiconductor device having non-contact pads.
A second conventional apparatus for testing a semiconductor device to be tested comprises an insulating body and a plurality of terminals. The terminals are a plurality of probes. Each terminal comprises a spring, so that the terminals are flexible. The second conventional apparatus has the following disadvantages. The springs inside the terminals cause a larger resistance when a current flows through the terminals, so the apparatus is also unable to be applied to a semiconductor device having non-contact pads.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and a method for testing non-contact pads of a semiconductor device to be tested to solve the above problems.